1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotograhic photoconductor comprising a photoconductive layer which contains a bisazo compound. The present invention also relates to above-mentioned bisazo compound which is useful as an organic photoconductive material in the photoconductor and a method of preparing the bisazo compound, and in addition, relates to raw materials for the above-mentioned bisazo compound and the respective preparation methods of those raw materials.
2. Discussion of Background
Conventionally, the photoconductive material for use in the electrophotographic process is roughly divided into two groups, that is, an inorganic photoconductive material and an organic photoconductive material. The above-mentioned electrophotographic process is one of the image forming processes, through which the surface of the photoconductor is charged uniformly in the dark to a predetermined polarity, for instance, by corona charge. The uniformly charged photoconductor is exposed to a light image to selectively dissipate the electric charge of the exposed area, so that a latent electrostatic image is formed on the photoconductor. The thus formed latent electrostatic image is developed into a visible image by use of a toner comprising a coloring agent such as a dye or pigment, and a polymeric material. Such an electrophotographic process is called "Carlson process".
The photoconductor employing the organic photoconductive material is advantageous over that employing the inorganic photoconductive material in terms of the degree of freedom in the wave range of the light to be employed, and the film-forming properties, flexibility, transparency, productivity, toxicity, and manufacturing cost of the photoconductor. In light of the above-mentioned advantages, most of the current photoconductors employ the organic photoconductive material.
Such a photoconductor is repeatedly operated in the copying apparatus employing the above-mentioned electrophotographic process or the like, so that the photoconductor is required to have excellent electrostatic properties, with respect to the photosensitivity, acceptance potential, retentivity of charge, potential stability, residual potential, and spectral sensitivity.
In recent years, the development of data processing apparatus employ in g the above-mentioned electrophotograhic photoconductor is remarkable. In particular, there is a remarkable improvement in the printing quality and the reliability of the digital printer which is capable of converting data into digital signals and recording the data using a light. Such a digital recording system is applied not only to the printer, but also to the copying machine. Thus, the digital copying machine is actively developed. It is supposed that the demand for the digital copying machine will further increase in line with the addition of various data processing functions.
The photoconductor designed for the above-mentioned digital recording system is required to have special characteristics different from those required for the conventional analogue recording system. For instance, a semiconductor laser beam (LD) or a light emitting diode (LED) is widely employed as a light source for the digital recording system because of its compactness, cheapness and high reliability. The wave range of the currently used LD is within the near infrared region, and the wavelength of the currently used LED is 650 nm or more. Therefore, the electrophotographic photoconductors for use with the above-mentioned digital recording system a re required to show sufficient sensitivity in the wavelength range from the visible region to the near infrared region.
A specific azo compound is conventionally known as a useful organic photoconductive material, in particular, a charge generation material, in the layered photoconductor. In the above-mentioned layered photoconductor, a charge generation layer and a charge transport layer are successively overlaid on an electroconductive support. The charge generation layer comprises a charge generation material capable of generating a charge carrier when exposed to light, and the charge transport layer comprises a charge transport material serving to efficiently injet the charge carrier generated in the charge generation layer into the charge transport layer and transport the charge carrier.
A variety of azo compounds for use in the photoconductor are conventionally proposed, for example, benzidine bisazo compounds in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications 47-37543 and 52-55643, stilbene bisazo compounds in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 52-8832, diphenyl hexatriene bisazo compounds in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 58-222152, and diphenyl butadiene bisazo compounds in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 58-222153.
However, the sensitivity of the electrophotographic photoconductor is slightly decreased when the above-mentioned conventional azo compounds are employed.
Therefore, such a photoconductor is not suitable for the high-speed copying machine. Further, the sensitivity of the photoconductor is extremely low in the wavelength range of the LD, so that the photoconductor employing the conventional azo compound cannot be put to practical use in the field of digital recording system. There is an increasing demand for the preparation of an azo compound for use in the electrophotographic photoconductor, that is useful as an organic photoconductive material free of the above-mentioned conventional shortcomings.
There is reported 1,4-bis[4-(3-nitrophenyl)-1,3-butadienyl]benzene in J. Org. Chem. vol. 24, 1969 (1959) by R. N. McDonald and T. W. Campbell. A bisazo compound can be prepared from the above-mentioned 1,4-bis[4-(3-nitrophenyl)-1,3-butadienyl]benzene. However, the bisazo compound thus obtained does not show any absorption in the wavelength range of the semiconductor laser. This is because each azo group is bonded to phenyl group at the m-position in the large-size conjugated system of 1,4-bis[4-phenyl-1,3-butadienyl]benzene, so that m-phenylene bonds insulate the conjugation in the molecule. This mechanism is detailed in Nippon Kagaku Kaishi 1986, (3), P.379-386. Therefore, such a bisazo compound is not useful as the organic photoconductive material for use in the photoconductor that is required to show high sensitivity with respect to the wavelength of the currently used semiconductor laser beam.